Historie
by Mary Barrens
Summary: V rodině se vypráví historky o tom, jak Sam a Dean Winchesterovi kdysi dávno zachránili svět. Dean neví, které z dětí s tím začalo. Dean/Castiel


V rodině se už celou věčnost vypráví historky o tom, jak Sam a Dean Winchesterovi kdysi dávno zachránili svět.

Dean neví, které z dětí s tím začalo, ani jak na to přišlo. Není to tak, že by se Samem každému dítěti z rodiny při pátých narozeninách vyprávěli o tom, jak kdysi, když byli mladí, jezdili po Státech, zachraňovali lidi a lovili příšery. Nevyprávějí o historii tak staré, že už je prakticky zapomenutá, takže možná některé z dětí něco zaslechlo, když se bavili dospělí (protože Samovy děti to samozřejmě ví, aspoň v hrubých obrysech, něco jako nechtěný dárek k osmnáctinám, díky za dost krutý úvod do dospělosti), nebo někde narazilo na některou z těch Chuckových starých knížek.

Ale Pete se ho neptá, jestli je pravda, že kdysi dávno byly na Zemi příšery. (Protože teď už nejsou, už dávno ne.)

Pete vlastně nikdy nebyl jako ostatní děti, Samova vnoučata, nikdy se neptal na příšery, nebudil se uprostřed noci ze strašidelných snů a nemyslel si, že má ve skříni nebo pod postelí strašidlo, nikdy se nebál tmy. Nejevil zájem o strašidelné historky, o ten typ příběhů, co si děti vyprávěly, když u toho nikdo nebyl, a potom v noci nemohly spát.

„Proč nemáš žádné děti, dědo Deane?" ptá se ho chlapec.

Dědo Deane. Protože – jakkoli nepochopitelné a neuvěřitelné to pro Deana bylo – zůstali se Samem spolu. Zůstali se Samem spolu, po tom všem, co zažili, a pak, když si Sam našel ženu, se kterou mohl být šťastný, neopustil ho, jak se Dean potají bál, a Dean se tak během let stal nejdříve strýcem a pak dědou Deanem. Nemá svoje děti, ale to ještě neznamená, že ty Samovy nemiluje stejně, jako by byly jeho vlastní.

Usměje se na chlapce a pohodlně se opře v křesle, pohled upřený na dítě. „Asi jsem nikdy neměl potřebu mít vlastní děti, když jsem měl vás všechny." Pokrčí rameny a říká si, že kdyby se ho na něco takového někdo zeptal kdysi před lety, nejspíš by neodpověděl. Tenkrát bývalo všechno jinak, on byl jiný. Zahledí se do dálky. „Nikdy jsem neměl někoho, s kým bych je mít mohl, jako tvůj dědeček."

Pete se zatváří zmateně a mírně se zamračí. „To jsi nikdy nebyl zamilovaný?"

Dean na okamžik uhne pohledem, protože, kruci, Petemu je teprve sedm a co mu vlastně může říct?, ale pak se na něj znovu podívá, a popravdě, ani Sam se nikdy neodvážil takhle narovinu se ho na to zeptat, a Dean prostě jenom vždycky předpokládal, že to Sam ví, a nechává mu prostor. Nakonec, Samovi uniklo jen málo věcí, a ne o všem spolu mluvili. Ale musel to vědět, protože se ho nikdy nevyptával, nikdy se ho nezeptal, ani jedinkrát, kdy si někoho najde a odstěhuje se a usadí se, prostě jen vždycky akceptoval, že chce být sám.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem byl zamilovaný," řekne jemně a najednou si připadá tak strašně starý, když oživuje historii.

Pete přikývne, ale vypadá ještě víc zmatený, než dosud. Nakloní hlavu na stranu. „Tak proč nemáš děti, když jsi byl zamilovaný?"

Dean se pousměje. Kdy naposledy on nebo Sam viděli něco takhle jednoduše? Kdy naposledy v nich bylo tolik nevinnosti, že by se dokázali takhle zeptat?

Povzdychne si. „Protože nezůstal," řekne tiše a vlastně ani sám neví, proč mu to říká. Možná proto, že se ho Pete zeptal, možná proto, že o tom ještě s nikým nemluvil, a možná proto, že Pete je z celé rodiny jediný, kdo má tmavé vlasy a zářivě modré oči, a protože před pár lety byl nad Kansasem vidět meteor a Dean se nedokáže ubránit myšlence na to, že možná…

Potřese hlavou, protože ne, to by Cas neudělal. Dean doufá, že by to neudělal.

Cas to nemohl udělat. Nebyl takový, nebyl jako Dean, neutekl by před tím, co ho čekalo, co si pro něj nachystali jeho sourozenci, tehdy, když Sam zavřel peklo a přežil to, i když jen těsně, a pak za sebou Cas zabouchl dveře do nebe.

„Miloval jsem ho," oznámí a z toho, jak se malý Pete ani na okamžik nepozastaví nad tím, jaké použil zájmeno, je vidět, jakým způsobem Sam vychovával svoje děti. „Miloval jsem ho, a on odešel, a já už potom nikdy nepotkal nikoho, koho bych chtěl tak jako jeho."

Pete na něj zírá, výraz příliš vážný na sedmileté dítě. „Proč odešel? Proč s tebou nezůstal?"

Dean se pousměje a neví, co říct. Nevěděl, že _chci_ , aby zůstal, protože jsem neměl dost odvahy na to, abych ho o to požádal? Nechal jsem ho odejít, protože jsem byl moc velký srab na to, abych mu řekl, že ho miluju? Odešel, protože to byl jediný způsob, jak uchránit Zemi od vlivu andělů?

„Pete, co víš o tom, co si povídají ostatní?" zeptá se proto místo odpovědi. „Víš něco o tom, co jsme s tvým dědečkem dělali, když jsme byli mladí?"

Chlapec překvapeně zamrká. „Myslíš to, o těch příšerách?" zeptá se zmateně.

Deana napadne, že by si o tom opravdu měl promluvit se Samem, a něco s tím udělat. Šesti a sedmileté děti by neměly mít ani tušení o tom, co je tam venku. I když… ve skutečnosti už tam nic není. Se zavřením brány do pekla i do nebe už nezbývalo tolik příšer, a oni, společně s dalšími lovci se postarali o to, aby už se nikomu nemohlo nic stát. To nejhorší, co ještě bylo možné potkat, byl nějaký duch, jednou za čas. Všechno ostatní bylo buď dávno pryč, nebo zamčené někde daleko. Co tak hrozného se vlastně může stát, když mu řekne pravdu?

„Teď už žádné příšery nejsou," řekne chlapci jemně a Pete se na něj dívá, pozorně poslouchá každé jeho slovo, zamyšlený a s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu a důvěřivý, protože nemá důvod mu nevěřit. Tyhle děti nebyly vychovávané stejně jako on se Samem, k nedůvěře k lidem, tyhle děti byly vychovávané správně, tak, jak měly, ve fungující rodině. „Kdysi bývaly. A já a Sam jsme proti nim bojovali. Pomáhali jsme lidem, kteří nevěděli, proti čemu stojí," řekne a mírně se pousměje. „Cas… byl náš přítel. Ten nejlepší přítel, jakého jsem kdy měl, a jediný, s kým jsem si dokázal představit strávit zbytek života."

„Proč jste spolu nezůstali?"

Dean se usměje, jen koutkem úst a vzpomene si na to, jak odmítal mluvit o citech, když byl ještě mladý. Teď, o mnoho let později, už je to jiné, a i když pořád nemá v lásce rozhovory o citech, ví, že někdy je potřeba se překonat. A možná, že kdyby se překonal tenkrát, když to mělo smysl… mohlo to dopadnout jinak.

„Cas nebyl člověk. Byl, a mně chvíli trvalo, než jsem mu to vůbec uvěřil, ale… byl anděl." Usměje se, když se Petemu rozšíří oči. „Opravdový anděl. Zachránil mě, když jsem to potřeboval, a pak zůstal, protože miloval lidstvo. A já si ještě teď někdy říkám, že zůstal, protože možná miloval i mě."

Pete pomalu, chápavě přikývne a nakloní se k němu, aby ho mohl vzít za ruku. „Tak proč nakonec odešel?"

Dean pokrčí rameny. „Musel," přizná. „Byl to jediný způsob, jak ochránit Zemi. Zavřít nebe a nedovolit, aby se některý z andělů ještě mohl vrátit sem dolů. A jediný, kdo to mohl dokázat, byl Cas." Dean se na pár okamžiků odmlčí, ale potom se usměje, poprvé po dlouhé době naprosto upřímně, a sevře Petemu prsty. „Ale to nevadí, protože to, že Cas nemůže sem dolů, znamená, že na mě čeká nahoře. Zase ho uvidím, až se tam dostanu. Přijde za mnou, až budu v nebi."

Pete ho sleduje, pusu mírně pootevřenou ohromením nad tou historkou, protože je možná dospělejší než většina dětí jeho věku, ale pořád je mu jenom sedm. „Jak víš, že na tebe čeká?"

„Protože tomu věřím," Dean si pobaveně odfrkne, protože ví, že kdyby mu někdo tenkrát řekl, že jednou vysloví něco takového, vysmál by se mu. Teď je to pravda. „Věřím tomu."

xXx

Té noci Dean poprvé po víc než třiceti letech uvidí Casův obličej. Je to jen sen, musí být, protože spolu sedí v parku, na té samé lavičce, kde mu Cas poprvé řekl, že má pochybnosti o svých rozkazech, a Dean vypadá zase stejně jako tehdy před lety, když se viděli naposledy, a musí se kousnout do rtu. Nemůže z Case spustit pohled, protože ho neviděl už tak dlouho, ale Cas vypadá pořád stejně, s těma vřelýma modrýma očima, které vidí až do něj, protože vždycky viděly až do něj, a s tmavými vlasy, které jsou tak beznadějně rozcuchané, že má Dean chuť se k němu nahnout a pročísnout mu je prsty.

„Casi," zašeptá jeho jméno a v očích ho zaštípají slzy, ale ani na chvíli ho nenapadne, že by je měl snad skrývat. Proč taky? Když ho konečně zase viděl, po takové době?

„Ahoj, Deane," pozdraví ho Cas chraplavě a stejně jako pokaždé, a Dean na něj nepřestává zírat, pohled upřený na ten známý obličej, a hlasitě polkne, než se k němu nakloní, ale nedotkne se jeho vlasů, místo toho mu položí dlaň na rameno a mírně stiskne, aby se přesvědčil, že je to opravdu Cas, že to není jen obyčejný sen, že je Cas opravdu tady.

A Cas je opravdový, je skutečný pod jeho prsty, a Dean rozechvěle vydechne a pak se zasměje, najednou naprosto šťastný, a zvedne ruku z Casova ramene a položí mu ji na tvář. „Chyběl jsi mi, Casi," řekne tiše a nepřestává se na něj dívat.

Cas nakloní hlavu na stranu, směrem k jeho ruce, jako by chtěl ten jemný dotek zintenzivnit, a prchavě se pousměje. „Taky jsi mi chyběl."

Dean polkne. „Miluju tě," oznámí mu pevně. „Víš to, že ano? Tehdy jsem to nemohl říct. Ale miluju tě. Miloval jsem tě tenkrát a miluju tě pořád."

Cas se jen usměje a Dean ví, že se nemýlil, že na něj opravdu čeká.


End file.
